Micro Grid 전력수급 균형 전략
Sysnopsis (선정배경) 지금까지 신재생에너지 발전원의 특성은 출력 규모가 크지 않아 대부분이 특고압, 저압의 형태로 배전계통에 연계되고 있어 내가 몸담고 있는 업무분야와 직접적인 관련성이 있고, 신재생에너지원 출력의 불확식성 즉 예측이 어려워 제어가 용이하지 않은 특성으로 인해 앞으로도 지속적인 많은 연구와 실증이 필요한 분야이기 때문에 이 주제를 선택하였다. 스마트그리드 개념도입과 신재생에너지 보급의 시작으로 전세계적으로 Micro Grid관련 연구가 활발하게 이어지고 있다. 본격적인 연구가 시작된 시점부터 현재까지의 MG관련 기술을 경향을 리뷰하고, 앞으로의 국내 전력계통에서의 MG의 기능과 역할이 어떻게 전개될지를 조심스럽게 전망해 보고자 한다. '''Introduction 먼저 관련 문헌의 개실할 논문은 초창기 Micro Grid의 전력수급 균형전략에 대해 개시하고, 최근 국내 독립계통의 MG의 가파도 실증단계에서의 수급균형 전략, 계통연계형 MG의 경제적 전력수급전략에 대한 기술의 변화를 바탕으로 향후의 MG의 연구방향을 개인적인 예측을 해보는 것으로 이번학기 Term Project를 외롭게 마무리하고자 한다. 본론(Micro Grid 안정적인 전력수급 균형전략) 1 MG 전력수급 균형전략 (서론) 본래 마이크로그리드는 위와 같은 사고 발생 시 주 계통으로부터 분리하여 마이크로그리드 내부의 분산전원만을 이용하여 부하에 지속적인 전력공급을 유지할 수 있는 전력시스템이다. 하지만 마이크로그리드가 주 계통에서부터 분리 된다는 것은 중요 발전기의 탈락을 의미하는 것이기 때문에 본래 목적을 이루기 위해서는 전력 수급 불균형에 대한 신속하고 적절한 제어 및 전략이 필요하다. 전력 수급 균형이란 계통내의 전체 발전기 출력과 전체부하 량이 같아 서로 균형을 이루는 것을 말한다. 전력 수급 균형을 이루기 위한 발전기 출력 제어를 위해서는 기준값으로 주파수를 이용하게 된다. 전력 시스템의 주파수는 실제 전력이라 할 수 있는 유효전력 균형에 의해 좌우 되며, 전력 시스템 전체에서 같은 값을 갖기 때문이다. 기존 전력 계통에서는 기본적으로 동기 발전기의 조속기를 이용한 주파수 제어를 통해 발전기 출력을 제어하여 전력 수급 균형을 이룬다. 조속기를 이용한 주파수 제어는 기계적 동작을 통한 제어이기 때문에 시간 지연이 발생하게 된다. 하지만 앞서 말한 바와 같이 회전기를 이용한 발전기는 회전 관성을 가지고 있기 때문에 부하 증가 시 약간의주파수 하락을 통해서, 그리고 부하 감소 시 약간의 주파수 상승을 통해 제어 공백이 보상된다. 또한 발전량을 초과하는 과부하 또는 예상치 못한 발전기고장 등의 심각한 시스템 외란 발생 시 전력 공급 정지와 전기적 고립이 발생할 수 있다. 이때 발전기의 빠른 출력증가를 통한 전력 수급 균형 회복이 이루어지지 못하면 주파수에 대해 민감한 부하들에 의해 주파수 하락은 더 크고 빠르게 이루어질 것이고, 결국 각각의 발전기들은 저주파수 방지 계전기에 의해 계통으로부터 탈락하여 정전이 일어나게 될 것이다. 이러한 위기 상황의 확장을 막기 위해 계통 주파수가 지정된 주파수 이하로 하락 시 사전에 지정된부하를 탈락시킴으로서 전력 계통 붕괴를 회피하는 Under Frequency Load Shedding(UFLS) 방안이 등에서 연구되어왔다. (본론) 첫 번째 방안은 기존 전력 계통의 발전기의 역할을 하는분산전원 제어를 통한 방안이다. 인버터를 기반으로 하는 분산전원은 관성을 가지고 있지 않은 단점이 있지만 회전기를 이용한 발전기에 비해 출력 응답 속도가 빠르기 때문에 적절한 제어가 이루어진다면 단점을 극복할 수 있을 것이다. 분산전원 출력 제어 방법으로는 현재 가장 널리 사용되는 동기발전기 조속기의 Frequency Droop Control 이론을 적용하여 출력 조정을 수행한다. 두 번째 방안은 전력저장장치의 빠른 반응 속도와 충·방전을 이용한 양방향 제어를 통한 마이크로그리드 유연성 향상 방안이다. 마지막 세 번째 방안은 앞의 두 방안 실패 시 제어 가능부하들(Controllable Loads)의 제거 또는 투입을 통해 위급상황에 대응하는 방안이다. 가.출력제어 가능 분산전원 제어 마이크로그리드가 연계운전 상태에서 독립운전 상태로 전환될 때와 독립운전 상태에서의 주파수 제어는 기본적으로마이크로그리드에 투입된 분산전원들 중에서 출력제어 가능분산전원들이 담당한다. 출력제어 가능 분산전원들(Dispatchable Distributed Generator)이 모두 정 주파수(60Hz) 제어만을 한다면 주파수 Hunting이일어나게 되고, 마이크로그리드를 불안정한 상태로 만들 수있다. 따라서 출력제어 가능 분산전원들의 Frequency Droop Control이 필요하다. 1.JPG 그림 1 정격용량을 고려한 두 분산전원의 Frequency Droop 특성 곡선 일반적으로 Droop 계수를 정할 때 분산전원의 최소 출력과 최대출력이 주파수 제어 범위 내에서 이루어지도록 설정한다. 따라서 발전 비용이 같다고 가정한다면 그림 1과 같이 분산전원 용량에 따라 Droop 계수가 정해져 각각의 출력제어 가능 분산전원들의 Frequency Droop 특성 곡선 기울기가 달라질 것이다. 나.전력저장장치 제어 전력저장장치의 가장 큰 장점은 충·방전이 가능하다는 것이다. 이를 통해서 시스템의 유연성을 높일 수 있고, 마이크로그리드의 안정적 운영을 꾀할 수 있다. 또한 전력저장장치는 반응 속도가 매우 빠르기 때문에 마이크로그리드에서의 외란 발생 시 초기 반응속도가 상대적으로 느린 디젤엔진 발전기 혹은 연료전지의 제어 공백을 보상해 줄 수 있다. 그림 2.JPG 다.제어 가능 부하 운영 분산전원과 전력저장장치를 이용한 마이크로그리드 전력수급 균형 전략이 실패하여 주파수가 허용 범위(fmax - fmin)를 넘어서게 되면 마이크로그리드의 안정적 운영을 위하여 미리 정해진 부하들을 탈락 시키거나 잉여 부하 투입을 통해서 마이크로그리드를 안정하게 해줄 수 있다. 제어 가능부하(Controllable Loads) 개념은 마이크로그리드 전력 수급불균형 상황에서 중요한 역할을 수행할 수 있다. 또한 본논문에서 제안하는 제어 가능 부하들을 제어해 주는 제어가능 부하 제어기(Controllable Loads Controller)는 마이크 로그리드의 독립운전 전환 또는 독립운전 상황에서 과부하, 분산전원 과출력에 따른 길고 강한 주파수 변동에 대비하여작동 되며, 변동한 주파수를 허용범위 안으로 회복시켜 주는 역할을 수행한다. 다음 그림 3(a)의 Load-Shedding 알고리즘과 그림 3(b)의 Dummy Load 알고리즘은 MGCC의 지령을 통해서 실행되어 지고, 마이크로그리드의 안정화는 물론 제어 가능 부하들의 변동으로 인한 과도상태 최소화를 목적으로 개발되어졌다. 제어 가능 부하들의 제어를 위해서는 우선 다음과 같은 3단계 초기화 과정을 거치게 된다. �� 1 단계 : 주파수 변동 허용 범위(Dead Band) 정의 → 본 논문의 시뮬레이션에서는 60Hz를 기준으로±1 % 로 가정하였다. �� 2 단계 : 제어 가능한 부하 선정 → 과부하(전력 부족) : Load-Shedding : 비중요 부하 선정 및 고객과의 계약 체결 → 과전력(부하 부족) : Dummy Load : ex. 연료전지를 위한 전해조(Electrolyzer) �� 3 단계 : 선정된 제어 가능 부하들의 단락 혹은 투입 우 선순위를 결정한다. 그림 3.JPG 위 초기화 과정을 거쳐 주파수 변동 허용 범위와 제어 가능 부하들이 선정된 후에는 MGCC의 제어 가능 부하 제어기에 의해 마이크로그리드 주파수가 과부하(전력 부족)에 의해 허용 범위 이하로 하강 되는 상황 발생 시 그림 3(a)과 같은 알고리즘을 통해 사전에 소비자와 계약된 제어 가능 부하들이 탈락하게 되고, 마이크로그리드 주파수가 과전력(부하 부족)에 의해 허용 범위 이상으로 상승하게 되는 상황 발생 시 그림 3(b)와 같은 알고리즘을 통해 사전에 준비된 제어 가능 부하들이 투입 되면서 주파수를 허용 범위내로 회복시켜 준다. (결론) 인버터 기반의 분산전원들이 주로 투입되는 마이크로그리드에서의 독립운전 전환 및 독립운전 시, 외란으로 인한 과도상태에서의 전력 수급 균형 전략을 제시 및 정리 하였다. 본 논문에서 제시한 마이크로그리드 과도상태 시 전력수급 균형 전략은 기존 전력계통의 유효전력 제어 기법을 바탕으로 하고, 인버터 기반의 분산전원들로 인해 회전 관성을 갖지 못하는 마이크로그리드의 단점 보완을 목적으로 한다. 본 논문의 네 가지 사례 연구를 통해 살펴 볼 수 있듯이 전력 수급 균형의 가장 중요한 역할을 담당하는 분산전원은 이미 잘 알려진 Frequency Droop Control을 이용하여 과도상태 시 Droop 특성 계수 크기에 따라 자동으로 분산전원들 간의 전력 분배가 이루어진다. 결국 모든 분산전원들의 총 출력이 총 부하를 추종하여 전력 수급 균형을 이룰 수 있다. 또한 전력저장장치는 태양광과 풍력 발전기 출력의 평활화에 쓰일 수도 있지만, 전력 수급 균형 관점에서는 연료전지 또는 디젤 발전기와 같이 응답 특성이 느린 에너지원의 초기 보상과 충·방전을 통해 마이크로그리드 전체의 유연성을 상승시켜 안정도 향상에 기여할 수 있다. 마지막으로 제어 가능 부하(Controllable Load) 운영을 통해서 과부하 또는 전력 부족 시 Load-Shedding을 통한 전력 수급 불균형 해결은 물론이고 경부하 상태에서의 태양광과 풍력 발전기의 과출력으로 인한 전력 수급 불균형 시 DummyLoad 투입을 통해 잉여 전력을 흡수함으로서 위급 상황에서벗어 날 수 있다. 2. 배터리 에너지 저장장치를 이용한 독립형 마이크로그리드의 전압 및 주파수 제어 (서론) 마이크로그리드는 소규모의 모듈화 된 분산에너지 자원을 배전계통의 일부 또는 고립된 지역에 설치하고 상황에 따라 배전계통과 연계 또는 독립적으로 전기에너지를 공급/관리하는 전력네트워크 기술로 정의할 수 있다. 한전에서는 전남 진도군 가사도를 포함한 몇 개의 섬에 독립형 마이크로그리드를 건설하는 프로젝트를 진행 중에 있다. 가사도의 독립형 마이크로그리드는 그림 1과 같이 풍력과 태양광을 이용하여 발전하여 부하에 전기를 공급하고 BESS(BatteryEnergy Storage System)를 이용하여 여분의 전력을 저장하거나 부족한 전력을 보충하도록 설계하였다. 특히 신재생에너지 출력에 100% 의존하는 무탄소 전력시스템을 추구하는 것이 특징으로 기존에 주 전원으로 사용되던 디젤발전기는 신재생에너지 출력과BESS에 저장된 에너지가 부족할 때만 한시적으로 운전하여 부족한 발전량을 보충하는 보조발전기로서의 역할을 수행하도록 한다. 본 논문에서는 BESS의 PCS(Power Conditioning System)를 이용한 가사도 독립형 마이크로그리드의 전압 및 주파수 제어기법을 설명하며 디젤발전기와 협조적으로 운영할 수 있는 효과적인 제어방법에 대해서 논의하고자 한다. (본론) 가사도에는 기존에 주 전원으로 이용하던 100kW급 디젤발전기가 3대가 설치되어 있다. 디젤발전기는 여자기와 조속기를 통해 터미널 전압 및 출력전력을 제어하며 복수의 디젤발전기가 동시에 투입되는 경우 동기발전기의 동기화력에 의해 계통 주파수를 일정하게 유지한다. 앞에서 언급한 바와 같이, 본 논문에서는 풍력과 태양광 전원 등 신재생에너지 전원의 출력을 통해 부하소비전력의 대부분을 공급하는 것을 목적으로 하며 디젤발전기는 보조전원으로 동작하도록 하고자 한다. 이를 위해 본 논문의 주제는 BESS의 PCS가 기존의 디젤발전기와 협조하여 마이크로그리드의 전압 및 주파수 제어를 효과적으로 수행하도록 설계하며이를 사례연구를 통해 검증하는 데에 있다. 본 절에서는 독립형마이크로그리드를 구성하는 주요 요소인 디젤발전기, BESS 및 신재생에너지 전원의 모델에 대한 설명 및 전체 마이크로그리드의 제어원리에 대해 설명한다. 가. 디젤발전기 일반적으로 전력계통에서는 발전량이 부하량에 비해 부족할 주파수가 떨어지는 특성이 있어 조속기의 주파수 제어를 통해 유효전력을 제어한다. 조속기 운전은 출력 주파수를 일정하게 제어하는 모드(Isochronous mode)와 발전기의 병렬운전이 가능한 드룹(Droop) 제어모드로 나뉜다. 최근 제작되는 소형 디젤발전기는 브러쉬가 없는 교류기기 타입을 주로 사용하며 회전자와 함께 회전하는 정류기를 통해 계자권선에 직류를 공급한다. 발전기의 터미널 전압를 일정하게 제어하기위하여 발전기의 계자전압을 제어하는 기능을 한다. 디젤발전기를 병렬운전할 경우 여자기가 서로 간섭을 일으켜 발전기 사이에 순환전류가 흐를 수 있는데 이를 막기 위해서 여자기에 무효전력-전압(Q-V) 드룹 기능을 포함시킨다. 나.BESS 및 PCS 제어원리 BESS PCS는 2가지 제어모드로 동작한다. 먼저 모드가 정상모드일 때, PCS 중 1대는 마스터 전원으로서 역할을 수행하며 마이크로그리드 계통의 전압과 주파수를 일정하게 제어하는 CVCF 모드로 동작한다. PCS 제어기 내부의 VCO(Voltage-Controlled Oscillator)를 이용하여 일정한 주파수와 위상(phase)을 갖는 파형을 생성하여 PCS 출력전압 제어에 사용하며 Grid-Forming 모드라고 부르기도 한다8. 이러한 제어기법을 통해 마이크로그리드 계통의 전력수급에 관계없이 계통전압의 주파수와 크기를 일정하게 유지시킬 수 있다. 다. 풍력발전기 및 태양광 전원 태양광 어레이는 전압이 증가함에 따라 출력전력이 상승했다가 감소하는 형태로 나타나며 계통연계 인버터를 이용한 직류단 전압제어로 태양광 어레이의 출력을 제어할 수 있다. 일사량 및 온도 등의 환경적인 조건에 따라 태양광 어레이의 최대 출력점이 변동하는데 계통연계 인버터가 항상 최대출력을 얻어지도록 하는 것을 최대전력 추종제어(MPPT: MaximumPower Point Tracking)이라고 하며 본 논문에서는 P&O(Perturbation-and-observation) 이라는 방법을 이용하여 MPPT제어가 가능하도록 모델링하였다. 풍력발전기는 영구자석 동기기(PMSG: Permanent Magnet Synchronous Generator)와 백투백(back-to-back) 형태의 2대의 3-레벨 인버터를 이용하여 구현하였다. 두 대의 인버터 중 한 대는 영구자석 동기기의 토크 및 회전속도를 제어하는 기능을 하며 이를 MSC(Machine-SideConverter)라고 부른다. 또 하나의 인버터는 전력계통과의 연계를 담당하며 직류링크의 전압을 제어하며 계통에서 요구하는 연계기준(Grid-code)를 만족하도록 설계하였다. 본 논문에서는 기 본적으로 영구자석 동기기의 회전속도 제어를 통하여 MPPT 기능을 갖도록 설계하였으며 자세한 풍력발전기의 회로구성과 제어원리는 참고문헌 12를 참고한다. 라. 마이크로그리드의 전압 및 주파수 제어원리 본 논문에서 제안하는 독립형 마이크로그리드의 전압 및 주파수 제어원리를 그림 10과 같이 순서도로 나타내었다. 기본적으로 ESS가 CVCF 제어를 통해 마이크로그리드의 전압과 주파수를일정하게 제어한다. 재생에너지 전원의 출력과 부하의 전력소비의 불균형 시에도 마이크로그리드의 전력공급이 안정되게 유지하기 위해서 EMS에서 디젤발전기를 포함한 모든 발전원의 출력을15분 간격으로 스케줄링을 수행한다. 발전원 스케줄링을 위해 부 하예측과 신재생 에너지 전원의 출력예측 기능이 필요하며 이를 위해 기상청 데이터 등을 이용한다. EMS의 발전원 스케줄링에 따라 디젤발전기에 출력제어명령이 전송되며 디젤발전기는 여자기와 조속기를 이용하여 터미널 전압의 크기와 주파수 제어에 참여한다. BESS의 계통연계 PCS는 마이크로그리드 내의 전력불균 형을 배터리의 충방전을 통해 빠르게 보상한다. 배터리의 용량은마이크로그리드 내의 발전이 0인 상황에서 가사도 마이크로그리드 부하를 24시간동안 공급할 수 있도록 설계되었기 때문에 EMS의 발전기 스케줄링 오차는 배터리의 저장용량으로 충분히보상이 가능하다. 따라서 정상동작 시에는 BESS는 주파수 정상제어(Normal Operation)를 수행하게 되며 SOC가 50%를 중심으로 안정된 범위에서 유지된다. (결론) 가사도 독립형 마이크로그리드는 태양광 및 풍력발전, 배터리 에너지 저장장치와 기존에 주 발전기로 운영되고 있던 디젤발전기로 구성된다. 마이크로그리드의 운영목적은 디젤발전기의 사용을 최소로 줄이고 태양광, 풍력전원에서 발전한 전기를 효율적으로 사용하여 무탄소 친환경 에너지 섬을 만드는 것이다. 이를 위하여 본 논문에서는 여러 전원 사이의 제어동작의 충돌을 방지하고 전압 및 주파수가 안정적으로 유지될 수 있는 제어기법을 제안함 3 Optimal Bidding Strategy for Renewable Microgrid with Active Network Management (개요) Active Network Management(이하 ANM)는 microgrid가 신재생 분산전원과 BESS( Battery Energy Storage System) 실시간으로 유무효전력을 최적으로 공급을 가능하게 한다. 그래서 분산전원들 비중이 많은 Microgrid(이하 MG)는 ANM를 통해 불활식성과 다양성을 안정적으로 제어할 수 있다. 그러나 주계통과 MG사이에 흐르는 조류는 ANM을 통해 실시간 제어없이 입찰이 결정된다면 일일전 입찰량과 크게 벗어 날 것이다. 즉 상당한 불균형 비용을 초래할것다. 그러므로 이 연구는 ANM을 통해 실시간 조정을 통해 연계점의 조류변화를 반영한 최적입찰을 얻는을 수 있는 방법을 제안하였다. 제안된 formulation은 다양한 계통과 물리적 제약조건을 고려한 MG에서 최적 입찰에 따른 기대수익을 극대화에 있다. 제안된 입찰전략의 효과는 33버스 시험 MG에서 시뮬레이션을 통해 증명하였다. MGs는 분산전원, 부하, 에너지 저장시스템이 배전계통으로 구성되어 있다. 마이크로 그리드 운영자 (MGO)는 이용 가능한 리소스 3,4의 적절한 사용을 통해 MG 안정하고 효율적인 운전을 실현하는 것을 목적으로한다. 특히, 계통 연계 형 모드에서는 MGO은 가장 경제적인 방법으로 전력수급 균형을 유지하기 위해 에너지를 구매 또는 판매하는 전기 시장에 참여할 수 있다. 최근 분산전원의 확대와 더불어 Micro Grid OperatorMGO가 최적의 입찰전략을 수립하는 연구가 많이 이어지고 있다. 기존의 논문들은 MGO들의 입찰전략에 대한것보다는 자원의 급전우선순위에 대해 주안점을 두었다. 입찰내용과 실제조류의 흐름에서 차이에서 발생하는 불균형 비용을 고려해야 한다. 또한 기존의 논문에서 제안된 입찰전략들은 계통조건, 물리적 제약조건들은 고려하지 않았고, 무엇보다 안정적인 계통운영을 위해 유효전력 수급균형 만큼 중요한 무효전력의 수급균형 또한 제시하지 못했다. 이 연구는 ANM을 통해 실시간 조정을 통해 연계점의 조류변화를 반영한 최적입찰을 얻는을 수 있는 방법을 제안하였다. 제안된 formulation은 다양한 계통과 물리적 제약조건을 고려한 MG에서 최적 입찰에 따른 기대수익을 극대화에 있다. 두번째 섹션에서는 MGO가 시장차여를 가정하고 Section 3에서는 ANM고려없이 MGO들의 기본적인 입찰전략을 설명하고, 섹션 4에서는 ANM의 특징을 소개하고, 일일전시장에 대한 ANM 고려한 최적입찰 방안 도출을 제안하였고, 섹션 5에서는 섹션 3에서 언급한 기본적인 입찰전략의 제약조건을 기술하고, 마지막으로 이 연구의 결론을 포함하였다. 2. 이논문에서 MGO들이 일일전시장에 공급자로서 또는 소비지자로 입찰에 참여하는것을 가정하였다. 시장참여자로의 MGO 역할은 무엇보다 부하예측을 정확히 하여, 수급균형을 안정적으로 운영하고, 시장참여에 따른 운영수익을 극대화 하는 것이다. 그러나 신재생에너지 발전원의 출력의 불확실성으로 부하예측과 실제 조류는 빗나갈때가 많다. 주계통과 MG연계점에서의 조류를 잘못 예측했을때 주계통으로부터 페널티 부과를 받을 수 있다. 왜냐하면 입찰내용과 실당일 실제 연계점의 조류의 차이로 주계통의 불안정성을 가중시켜 비용증가가 뒤따르기 때문이다. 예들들면 입찰량보다 더많이 전력을 MG에서 사용했을때 주계통의 전력이 부족을 야기할것이며, 반대로는 주계통의 전력이 남아도는 현상이 발생할것이다. 그러면 주계통의 운영비용은 증가 뿐만 아니라 불안정성을 확대하기 때문에 페널티를 통해 부하예측의 정확도 요구가 신재생에너지기반의 MG들에게 더욱 커질것으로 전망된다. 이논문에서의 시장참여 조건은 전체 전력거래량에 거래량이 미미하여 전체 시장가격에 영향을 미치지 않은 것을 가정하였다. 3. BASIC Bidding Strategy Without Active Network Management 이번 섹션은 ANM 고려하지 않고 기존연구들의 내용을 근간으로 기본적인 입찰전략을 기술하였다. MGO는 운영수익을 최대화 하기 위해 시나리오 베이스의 통계적 최적화를 통해 다음 일일전 시장에 최적입찰을 결정하였다. 연계점의 조류는 연계선로의 허용용량을 초과할 수 없고, 충방전의 용량은 Power System Condition의 조건에 따른 용량에 제한이 있다. 베터리의 충전 상태는 과충방전의 밴드안에 있다고 가정하고, BESS의 충방전 효율은 100%, 마지막으로 유효전력의 수요와 공급의 균형 제약조건은 Equation과 같이 나타낼 수 있다. 4. Proposed Bidding Strategy with Active Network Management features og Active Network Management In MG operation 신재생 에너지기반 MG는 신재생에너지 발전원의 일정하지 못한 출력으로 인해 어려움이 있다. 예들들면 출력의 정도에 따라 과부족전압의 현상이 일부 버스에 발생할 수 있다. ANM은 이러한 운영상의 문제점을 해결할 수 있다. ANM은 통신망을 근간으로 MGO가 각각의 버스의 상태(전압, 위상 등)을 실시간으로 측정하여 계통상태와 물리적 제약조건들을 고려하여 발전원들의 최적배치할 수 있는 스마트그리드 기술이다. 그러므로 ANM 기반의 MGO는 신재생발전원들과 부하들을 최적화 제어 및 물리적 제약조건에 위배되지 않고 BESS의 유무효전력의 스케줄링을 효과적이고 안정적인 renewable MG을 운영을 가능하게 해준다. 5. 따라서 ANM 기반 MGO은 실시간 계통조건을 고려하여 연계점의 조류를 일일전 입찰내용과 유사한 조류의 양을 제어 할수 있어 태생적으로 불안정한 신재생에너지원의 전력수급의 불안전성을 실시간감시와 제어를 통해 해소함으로써, ANM기반없는 MG운영에 비해 효율적인고 안정적인 운영이 가능할 뿐만 아니라, 최적의 입찰전략을 수립할 수 있음을 시뮬레이션을 통해 증명하였다. 결론(term H/W 마치며) 첫번째 논문은 초장기의 독립계통의 MG의 전력수급 전략에 대해 연구이며, 두번째 논문 또한 독립계통의 MG의 전력수급전략으로 기존 전력수급 균형에 메인 제어 자원을 디젤발전기에서 BESS 등 제어가능한 자원으로 수급균형을 유지하자는 내용이며, 마지락으로 언급된 논문은 기존연구에서 언급되지 않은 물리적 제약조건들을 고러하여 주계통과 연계된 신재생에너지 기반의 MG의 안정적인 운영 및 최적의 입찰전략을 제시하였다. 이번 텀 프로젝트를 준비하여 MG와 관련된 연구논문들의 추세를 분석해 보면 신새생에너지의 빠른 보급과 확산은 국내 전력수급 운영 전략에 큰 변화를 줄것으로 예상된다. 신재생에너지의 점율률이 높아질수록 기존 대형 발전소의 규모 축소가 예상되고, 대형발전소의 발전량의 감소는 지역단위의 소규모 신재생에너지원이 대체할 것으로 전망된다. 신재생에너지의 전력계통의 공급형태는 MG로 구성되고, 지금 국내에서 실증증인 독립된 계통이 아닌 주계통과 연계된 혹은 마이크로간 연계된 토폴로지를 가질것으로 전망된다. 이러한 계통형태는 배전계통에 큰 변화를 예고한다. 모두에서 언급하였듯이 신재생에너지기반 MG는 대부분은 배전급 계통으로 구성될것으로 조류의 주흐름도 단방향이 아닌 양방향으로 변경될 것이다. 그렇게 되면 MG의 안정적이고, 경제성 기반의 계통운영을 위해 계통을 구성하는 모든 전력기기들로 부터 실시간으로 상태를 측정하고 제어가 불가피 할것이다. 다음은 향후 미래 배전계통에 대한 주요 변화를 나열하였다. ㅇ 배전계통의 다양화 : radial->loop->Mesh ㅇ 배전계통의 다양화는 전력기기들의 특성변화 : 고장전류의 증가로 임피던스 증가 필요 ㅇ 본격적인 IOT센서의 등장 : 선로, 기기, 조류의 흐름 상태를 실시간 감시와 제어가 필요 ㅇ 계통운영 및 감시기능 강화 : MG단위 권역별 SO의 등장과 역할 증대 ㅇ 신재생에너지원 다양화 : 전력수급 균형을 안정적으로 유지하기 위한 flexible Demand 필요(EV, heat pumps, Air cooling, 대용량 E-storage Station 등) ㅇ 배전방식 변화 : AC-> DC배전 ㅇ 전력계통에 AI기술 적용 및 확대 어디까지나 개인적인 견해이긴 하지만 앞으로는 지금까지와 다른 전력수급 균형전략이 필요한것은 분명하다. 그러한 변화에 많은 연구와 정책의 뒷받침이 필요한 시점이 되었다고 생각한다. 4 An Optimization of the Distributed Generator Combination for Microgrid using Linear Programming 마이크로그리드는 부하 인근지역에서 분산전원에 전력과 열을 동시에 공급할 수 있는 소규모의 온 사이 트형 전력공급 시스템으로 신재생에너지의 확대보급을 위한 기반 조성이 가능한 등 많은 장점을 가지고 있다. 다만 이러한 마이크로그리드 시스템의 경제적인 구축을 위해서는 엔지니어링 프로그램의 활용이 요구되며 선형계획법을 이용하여 마이크로그리드의 구축비용이 최소화될 수 있는 분산전원 최적조합, 그에 대한 경제 성 평가 및 분석이 가능한 엔지니어링 프로그램을 살펴본다. 1. 서론 마이크로그리드 시스템은 많은 장점에도 불구하고 기존 전력계통과의 조화로운 공존을 위해 마이크 로그리드의 경제성 확보가 가장 시급히 해결해야 할 문제로 대두되고 있다. 마이크로그리드의 효율적인 운영을 위해서 초기 건설 단계에서 설비조합의 최적화가 필요하며 이는 최적계획에 관한 문제로 귀결된다. 즉 마이크로 그리드 시스템의 경제적 운용을 위하여 주어진 에너지 수요에 대한 최적의 기기구성 및 운전정책에 부합 되는 설비 운영의 최적계획을 수립하는 것이 필요하다. 2. 마이크로 그리드 경제성 평가 마이크로그리드의 경제성 평가 방안은 크게 확실성/불확실성 평가로 구분된다. 확실성의 평가는 전력회사에서의 에너지 구매비용, 분산전원의 유지보수 비용 및 지원비 등 비용만을 고려한다. 불확실성 평가는 비용외에 정전비용, 소비자효용, 생활의질개선 정도등과 같은 불확실성 요소를 정량화하여 반영한다. 3. 엔지니어링 툴개발 MG 엔지니어링 플로우는 아래 그림과 같다. 신․재생에너지원의 연간 운전비용 뿐만아니라 각 기기의 초기 투자비용을 동시에 고려한 목적함수를 최소화할수있는 최적의 설비구성 및 각 수요조건에 맞는 구성기기의 운전방안을 수립하여 최적화 모델링의 한 방법인 선형 계획법으로 정식화 하였고, 이를 가장 널리 사용되고 있는 최적화 모델링 툴인 GAMS(General Algebraic Modeling System; 이하 GAMS)를 이용하여 최적화운전 모사 프로그램을 개발하였다. 수요 분석 및 적용가능 발전원의선정이끝나면, 연간 부하 패턴, 각설비의설치단가, 운영및유지보수비용, 각 설비의 경제적인 운영 스케줄, 환경 비용 등을고려하여 마이크로그리드 시스템의 최적 구성을 산출한다. 4.사례연구 개발한엔지니어링 프로그램은 대규모 전력 계통과 연계된신규 주택단지의 전력부하의 일부를 담당하는 형대로 진행되었으며, 발전원 설비별 초기비용과 용량에 따라 분석하였다. 일차적으로 최적화 프로그램에서 도출된 결과로서 연간 총 투자비용, 연간설비운영결과및연간 연료사용량결과를 도출하며 기언급한 주요 가정을 고려하여 발전원별 분담율, 연간 이산화탄소 배출량, 연차별 현금흐름 및 주요 경제성 지표 등을 제시하였다. 5.결론 신․재생에너지원을 적용한 마이크로그리드 시스템의 기반 기술 확보 및 적용확대야 말로 환경문제를 해결함과 동시에 에너지원의 자립도를 높일 수 있는 최적의 방안이라 하겠다. 이에 본 논문에서는 마이크로그리드를 구성하기 위한 엔지니어링의 필요성에 따라 마이크로그리드 구성에 필요한 분산전원의 특성을 분석하였으며, 향후 마이크로 그리드를 고려한 에너지 수급계획 수립에 활용이 가능할 것으로 기대된다. 참고문헌 1 서 재 진*․이 학 주**․정 원 욱**․원 동 준† “마이크로그리드 과도상태 시 전력 수급 균형 전략” 1-1 V. Chuvychin, N. Gurov, S. Rubcov, “Adaptive Underfrequency Load Shedding and Underfrequency Load Restoration System”, Power Tech, 2005 IEEERussia, 27-30 June 2005, pp. 1-6 2 김 상 혁*․정 일 엽†․이 학 주**․채 우 규** “배터리 에너지 저장장치를 이용한 독립형 마이크로그리드의 전압 및 주파수 제어" 2-1 N. Hatziargyriou, H. Asano, R. Iravani, and C. Marnay,“Microgrids,” IEEE power & energy magazine, pp.78-94,Jul./Aug. 2007. 3 Seung Wan Kim, Jip Kim, Yong Tae Yoon, Young Gyu Jin, “Optimal Bidding Strategy for Renewable Microgrid with Active Network Management”, Energies, vol. 9, no. 1, 48, 2016. 4 이학주*․채우규․정원욱․송일근"선형계획법을 이용한 마이크로그리드의 분산전원 조합 최적화".2012 4-1 4 C. Marnay, “Optimal Technology Selection and Operation of Commercial-Building MicroGrids”, IEEE Trans. on Power Sys., Vol.23, No.3., 2008. 5 Khaled Hajar ; GIPSA-Lab., Univ. Grenoble Alpes, Grenoble, France ; Ahmad Hably ; Ahmad Elrafhi ; Ziad Obeid "Optimization of a microgrid with renewable energy and distributed generation: A case study", 14-16 Oct. 2015.